This application relates to a solar concentration that is movable between a stowed position and a deployed position, and in which the solar concentrator includes a number of separate panels that may be positioned at distinct orientations relative to each other.
Solar concentrators are utilized to provide a source of energy on remote applications, such as on satellites in space. One challenge to the development of solar concentrators is that the solar concentrator must be stowed in a small space during deployment of the satellite. Thus, solar concentrators are typically provided with a number of assemblies and orientations which allow them to be packaged in their stowed orientation, and then deployed to their extended position.
To date, the proposed assemblies for moving the solar concentrator between the two positions have had deficiencies, and have provided insufficient control over the exact position of the plurality of panels incorporated into the solar concentrator.